The Dark Knights Love
by Lady of Trebond
Summary: Lancelot returns with Arthur and the knights to Sarmatia to visit and he finds his childhood sweetheart. Read to find out more...


Olivia glanced up from her work hearing hoofbeats drawing near the village. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw who was approaching…six Sarmatian knights. She pushed through the gathering crowd. As she pushed her way to the front she gasped. There, standing before her were not just Sarmatian knights…they were ones she recognized. Ones who had been so mercilessly taken from her 15 years ago.

Olivia was the only one that dared step forward. She locked eyes with a particular curly haired knight who had a pendant shaped like a lion around his neck. "Lancelot?" she whispered.

His eyes widened slightly before he smiled warmly at her, recognition flashing in his brown eyes. He dismounted his horse wincing slightly before stepping towards her. One she didn't recognize rode next to Lancelot for a moment, looking worried. Lancelot glanced up at him whispering something. The other man frowned but nodded and rode back to the others.

Lancelot then turned his piercing gaze back to her and continued to walk towards her as the others began to disperse. Olivia stood frozen in place gazing intently at Lancelot, unable to believe her eyes. He was alive.

Lancelot hesitantly stopped in front of her giving her a small smile. "Olivia." Something in her mind clicked at the sound of his voice and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She felt him stiffen slightly before he returned the embrace every bit as fiercely.

Olivia felt tears slide down her cheek, "I thought you were dead."

He rubbed her back soothingly; "Shh…It's alright. I'm here and alive aren't I?"

Lancelot stepped back and held her at arms length grinning, "My we've grown up." Indeed she had, though her sparkling blue eyes and long black hair had not changed in the least.

She giggled and smacked his arm lightly, "I'm not the only one Lancelot." He had changed much in the fifteen years. He was now a head taller then her and muscular. He looked like a fierce warrior now. With metal armor strapped on for protection and the twin swords strapped on his back.

Lancelot chuckled and put an arm around her leading his horse with the other. "Where were you all these years Lancelot?" she asked quietly.

He sighed heavily, "I was posted in Britain, but the rest shall wait for another time."

She nodded and reached up to the pendant smiling softly at the sight of it. "All those years and you still kept this?"

Lancelot raised an eyebrow at her, "I never left anywhere without it. It was the only thing I had left of home and you."

Olivia smiled at him, "Who were you talking with before?"

Lancelot grinned, "Ah, that was our commander, Artorius Castus, better known as Arthur."

Olivia looked up as she heard loud laughter coming from the camp of the knights. Lancelot looked down at her smiling impishly, "I'm sure you're well acquainted with the others."

She grinned up at him, "Sounds like Bors hasn't changed in the least."

Lancelot laughed just as they entered the camp. The knights all looked up at the sound, "Well I'll be, it's Olivia!" shouted Bors. Arthur looked up and smiled at Lancelot nodding to her.

"Ah, Bors, you haven't changed in the least." He laughed along with the others. That night she spent the night catching up with her dear old friends.

Olivia and Lancelot talked quietly as they took a walk. Lancelot turned quickly as he heard somebody calling his name. He grinned and held out his arms as a small woman crashed into his arms causing him to stumble backwards slightly; Olivia noticed him wince again slightly but brushed it aside. "Lancelot! You're back!" Olivia grinned at Lancelot and his sister, Isabelle embracing. After a while of chatting with his sister he walked Olivia back to her house.

Lancelot followed Olivia into her small house. He sat on a chair next to Olivia and she leaned her head on his shoulder, "I missed you Lancelot."

He smiled down at her stroking her hair gently, "I missed you too Via." Lancelot moved to put his arm other arm around Olivia but winced again, letting his hand rest on her lap instead.

Olivia frowned in concern, "Lancelot what's wrong with your arm?"

He looked down at her a bit startled at the sudden question, before replying quietly, "Nothing."

She lifted her head from his shoulder staring deep into his liquid brown eyes. Lancelot looked away. "Don't lie to me Lancelot."

Lancelot looked at her smiling slightly, "It's fine, really. I promise, it's been taken care of."

Olivia frowned, "What happened to it?" she had a hunch as to what he was talking to Arthur about earlier now.

Lancelot sighed heavily, "Don't worry Via, it's fine now." He didn't want to upset her by telling her it was much more than an arm wound.

She cupped his face, her eyes bright, "Tell me what happened Lancelot." She pleaded.

He took a deep breath, "It's not an arm wound so don't be worried about my arm, it's perfectly fine. We were fighting Saxons not a few weeks ago. I was fighting the leader's son, but I soon became distracted by others. When I turned back around I was struck by an arrow without warning." He paused for a moment to look at Olivia, before continuing, "it had lodged in my chest near my shoulder. I looked up to see him standing there as if silently gloating." He looked down, "I was angry. I was so close to freedom…to you, and he'd tried to kill me. I threw one of my swords at him and killed him. After that I passed out, so I really don't know what happened after that. I was unconscious for a few days."

Lancelot looked down at Olivia smiling grimly. "But don't dwell on that, I'm alive and well." He frowned slightly seeing a tear slide down her cheek. He wiped it away gently.

He hugged her tightly for a minute quietly comforting her. Olivia felt so safe and protected in his arms, she felt like her world was right again. But she could not help but hate the Romans for putting her friends especially Lancelot in such a nightmare. She looked into his dark eyes, seeing emotions swirling in them. Olivia was startled when she felt his lips pressing gently against hers.

**Author's Note: Ok felt like writing a King Arthur fic…lol. Any ways this is Lancelot OC. I own nothing except for Olivia and I'm going with the ever-popular story that his friend gave him the pendant and not his sister. So ya, review and hope you like it!**


End file.
